


Companionship

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello doesn't like Christmas, but Nagi knows how to cheer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday exchange drabble for [](http://bladderwrack.livejournal.com/profile)[**bladderwrack**](http://bladderwrack.livejournal.com/).

Nagi had bought Crawford an upgraded cellphone and Schuldig a leather jacket. Farfarello tried to focus on the materialism and pagan traditions that laid the groundwork for Christmas, but the holiday still disquieted him.

"Come outside," Nagi said. Farfarello shrugged and followed.

On the metal railing of their hotel balcony was a tiny creche. It looked hand-carved, with great care and attention to detail. The infant Jesus was painted in earth tones, with a tiny gilt halo.

Nagi wordlessly handed him a fifth of Scotch and a lighter.

Farfarello smiled. Nagi was the best co-worker a man could ask for.


End file.
